


Together

by Kinose



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, Future Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinose/pseuds/Kinose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midoaka</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> They're belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.  
> Warning: OOC, Typo, Mainstream, klise, dll.

 

* * *

 

 

Shintarou mengendarai mobilnya lebih cepat. Menjemput Seijuuro  sepulang bekerja merupakan rutinitasnya sehari-hari.

“OH! Sial!” Shintarou melirik jam tangannya. Terlambat 2 jam dari waktu yang sudah ditentukan.

Kaki jenjanggnya menginjak pedal gas lebih kencang lalu berganti  menginjak rem perlahan ketika gerbang besar kantor Seijuuro sudah terlihat.

Seijuuro mengetuk-ngetukan kakinya sambil menyilangkan kedua lengan. Menunggu dengan wajah bosan lalu sekejap berubah menjadi ekspresi sebal ketika mobil Shintarou berhenti di hadapannya.

“Ini jam berapa Shin?” tanyanya sambil membuka pintu mobil, lalu duduk di sebelah jok kemudi.

Pria berkaca mata itu tahu kalau Seijuuro menyindirnya. Tapi keduanya sama-sama punya harga diri yang tinggi, jadi Shintarou enggan untuk meminta maaf.

“Aku sibuk”

“Alasan, kau pulang jam 9 kan?”

“Ada rapat mendadak. Aku harus hadir”

“Tak mengabariku dulu?”

“Sudah. Ponselmu yang mati” setidaknya dia tidak bisa disalahkan sepenuhnya di sini.

“Kenapa tidak telepon ke kantor?”

Kedua tangan Shintarou mencengkram kemudi lebih erat, entah mengapa sulit sekali berdebat dengan pria bersurai merah ini. Hampir setiap hari dipenuhi perdebatan dan Shintarou _belum_ pernah menang. _Satu kali pun._

“Tak menjawab?” mata heterochomenya melirik Shintarou.

“...”

“Tidak terpikir sampai situ?”

“Baiklah, kau yang menang. Bisa biarkan aku konsentrasi menyetir? Bukannya aku peduli, tapi memangnya kau mau hidupmu berakhir sekarang”

“Leluconmu tetap saja tidak lucu Shin. Aku tidak keberatan kalau aku mati bersamamu”

“Sama saja”

“Ya, kau tahu kalau kita sama-sama tidak bisa melucu”

“Aku bukannya tidak bisa melucu. Aku orang yang serius”

* * *

 

*********

Cahaya mentari masuk melalui sela-sela jendela. Membuat mata hijau yang tadinya terlelap mengerjap pelan. Gordennya sudah terbuka, berarti Seijuuro sudah bangun lebih dulu.

“Pagi Shin” matanya melirik Seijuuro yang sedang menaruh piring-piring berisi makanan.

“Ayo sarapan, aku sudah memasak”

Shintarou menurut, lalu duduk di salah satu kursi. Memperhatikan Seijuuro yang baru saja menyelesaikan karyanya dengan menaruh dua gelas susu, lalu ikut duduk berhadapan dengan Shintarou.

“Kau libur Sei?” - _tumben sekali._

“Kau libur, jadi aku juga libur. Lebih tepatnya, aku meliburkan diri”

“Tumben, biasanya kau selalu berangkat pagi buta dan pulang malam. Bilang akan sarapan di kantor saja”

“Ya, untuk itu aku membuat sarapan spesial hari ini. Makanlah!”

Shintarou tidak ambil pusing dengan apa yang dilakukan Seijuuro.  Lalu menyeruput sesendok kuah sup.

“Hmm, lumayan juga”

“Ya, aku belajar dari Momoi”

Sekejap Shintarou tersedak dan terbatuk  setelah menghamburkan kuah sup dari mulutnya. Memandang horror ke arah Seijuuro yang makan dengan tenang.

“Shintarou, makan yang benar. Tidak boleh membuang-buang makanan. Dan kau akan tahu akibatnya, jika kau meremehkan masakanku”

Shintarou membatu ketika Seijuuro berhenti memotong  ikan salmon di piringnya.

“Sei... tapi Momoi...”

“Kenapa dengan Momoi?”

“Dia kan...”

“Aku tidak bilang dari Momoi Satsuki. Maksudku dari acara _Momoi Rainbow_ _Cooking_ setiap hari Minggu. Dan aku cukup baik walaupun hanya dengan melihatnya saja”

Lega menelusup dadanya, tapi masih takut lantaran Seijuuro belum merubah posisinya juga.

“Bersihkan mejanya. Itu bekasmu” ucapnya singkat lalu melanjutkan makannya.

Shintarou berjalan mengambil lap dekat rak piring, mengelus dada sambil melirik kecil.

* * *

 

*********

Tidak jauh dari itu, setiap hari mereka jarang bertemu walaupun satu rumah. Keduanya sama-sama sibuk. Tapi di hari seperti ini lah biasanya, ketika Shintarou libur dan Seijuuro juga libur mengingat dia bisa saja tidak datang semaunya asalkan perusahaannya terus maju, tapi tidak dengan Shintarou yang terikat jadwal.

Kadang seharian mereka habiskan dengan banyak perdebatan di rumah mereka, atau sekedar jalan-jalan untuk refreshing. Memang seperti itulah, orang bilang semakin sering berdebat maka hubungannya semakin erat kan?

“Shin, sepertinya kita harus belanja. Semua makanan di kulkas sudah lewat kadaluarsa” katanya sambil memilah-milah berkaleng-kaleng dan bungkus makanan siap masak.

Shintarou hanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik Seijuuro yang masih sibuk dengan makanan-makanan basi itu. Melihat Seijuuro saat ini terlihat seperti istri yang sesungguhnya. Dengan cekatan dia melirik tanggal-tanggal yang tertera di sana lalu memasukannya ke plastik di bawahnya.

“Sebenarnya seberapa sering kau hanya sarapan dengan roti dan selai?” Seijuuro menoleh.

“Huh? Ya...  kau tahu aku tidak begitu pintar memasak. Lagipula aku tidak punya cukup waktu untuk mempelajari prosedurnya jadi aku tidak tahu cara mengolah makanan-makanan itu”

Seijuuro terlihat berpikir. Salahnya juga sih, selalu berangkat lebih pagi dari Shintarou, tanpa membuatkan sarapan. Meskipun Shintarou seorang dokter, tidak menjamin dia bisa memasak walaupun dia tahu makanan seperti apa yang bagus untuk kesehatan.

Tangannya meraih plastik sampah tadi, lalu mengikatnya dan membawanya ke luar. Meletakannya di tempat sampah depan rumah mereka.

_“Aku harus lebih memperhatikan Shintarou mulai sekarang. Ya, tak ada salahnya kan memasak setiap hari untuk Shintarou?”_

* * *

 

*********

Tak banyak pembicaraan dalam perjalanan mereka. Shintarou memakirkan mobilnya ketika sudah sampai di supermarket yang dituju. Lalu keduanya masuk dan mengambil satu troli belanjaan.

“Kau mau makan apa untuk malam ini Shin? Sebentar lagi jam makan siang, jadi lebih baik kita cari restoran dekat sini saja untuk makan siangnya”

Seijuuro  tampak mengambil beberapa sayuran dari tempatnya dan Shintarou yang mendorong troli di samping Seijuuro.

“Apa saja” jawabnya datar.

“Oh ayolah. Aku jadi bingung kalau terserah padaku” katanya lalu memasukan tofu ke troli yang dibawa Shintarou.

“Aku juga bingung. Aku akan makan apapun yang kau masak.  Lagipula tumben sekali kau menanyakan hal seperti itu”

“Hanya ingin saja”

Tumben, Shintarou sempat berasumsi ada yang salah dengan otak Seijuuro. Tapi dia tidak akan berkata terang-terangan kalau sebenarnya dia senang bukan kepalang diperlakukan Seijuuro seperti itu.

Setelah selesai dengan dua kantung besar belanjaan, keduanya kembali ke mobil. Mencari restoran terdekat karena perut mereka sudah bergeruwuk kelaparan. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk memesan Yakiniku. Selebihnya mereka hanya makan dengan tenang.

* * *

 

*********

Hari ini Seijuuro sudah pulang lebih dulu, dengan taksi tanpa menunggu Shintarou, karena dia bilang sedang ada pasien gawat darurat dan dokter yang menggantikannya terjebak macet, jadi dia harus menghandle dulu pekerjaan dokter itu. Tapi dia juga berjanji akan membelikan buku pesanan Seijuuro ketika pulang nanti.

Pukul 11 malam, hujan begitu deras dan dia terjebak  di pintu depan toko buku dengan buku pesanan Seijuuro yang baru saja dibelinya. Dia meninggalkan mobilnya di parkiran rumah sakit, berhubung toko buku ini berlokasi di pinggir jalan tanpa area parkir, jaraknya juga bisa ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki – _dari_ _rumah sakit tempat Shintarou bekerja_ \- walaupun cukup jauh jika berjalan, tapi terlalu dekat jika menggunakan kendaraan, tanggung memang.

Dua anak kecil berlari ke sisi Shintarou, menghindari hujan sambil membawa permen-permen yang jadi berserakan lantaran mereka membawanya dengan tangan. Anak yang lebih kecil terlihat akan menangis ketika melihat beberapa permennya terguyur di tengah hujan deras, dan anak yang lebih besar mencoba menenangkannya dengan memberikan sebagian permen yang dibawanya.

“Gunakan ini” Shintarou membuka plastik bukunya lalu menyerahkannya ke dua anak tadi. Anak-anak itu beralih menatap Shintarou dan plastik di tangannya bergantian.

“Agar permennya tidak berjatuhan” Shintarou tersenyum. Walaupun dia _tsundere_ , tapi dia cukup tahu etika untuk merayu anak kecil, lagipula dia tidak bisa membiarkan anak kecil itu menangis. Oh, dia peduli betulan, tidak bohong kok.

Mereka mengucapkan terimakasih, dan anak tadi tidak jadi menangis. Tak berapa lama, seorang wanita paruh baya menghampiri mereka sambil membawa payung. Membuat kedua anak itu langsung menghampirinya dengan binar bahagia. Kedua anak itu melambai pada Shintarou dan sekali lagi mengucapkan terimakasih, wanita itu ikut tersenyum sambil membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya, seperti mengatakan _“Terimakasih sudah menemani anakku”_  lalu mereka menginggalkan toko tadi.

Midorima melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya, sudah terlalu malam untuk menunggu, terlebih tidak ada tanda-tanda hujan akan reda. Dengan modal nekat, dia berlari sambil membungkukan tubuhnya, memayungi buku yang dia pegang erat sejajar perutnya _–karena buku itu tanpa plastik  lain yang melapisinya, hanya plastik tipis berukuran pas dengan buku yang bisa sobek kapan saja-_. Di samping itu, Shintarou tidak suka membuat Seijuuro menunggu. Pikiran  Seijuuro terlalu sulit untuk dibaca, bisa jadi dia masih belum tidur meskipun hari hampir larut.

Masuk ke mobilnya tidak memperbaik keadaan, dalam keadaan hujan, kaca mobil akan berembun jadi terpaksa dia menyalakan pendingin yang justru malah memperburuk keadaan. Tangannya hampir mati rasa, tapi dia berusaha untuk tetap mengendarainya dengan baik. Untunglah jalanan sudah tidak terlalu padat.

Malam itu Sejuuro membukakan pintu, dan melihat Shintarou yang basah kuyup dengan tubuhnya yang gemetar kedinginan. Buru-buru dia membawakan handuk dan menyampirkannya ke punggung Shintaraou.

“Aku akan memanaskan air untuk mandi”

Tangannya yang cekatan, pergi memanaskan air untuk Shintarou mandi dan membuatkan coklat hangat. Entahlah, saat ini Seijuuro seperti komputer yang bisa melakukan beberapa pekerjaan dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

“Minumlah dulu” Seijuuro menyodorkan cangkir berisi coklat hangatnya, tapi tangan Shintarou terlalu gemetar jadi dia meminumkannya langsung dengan lembut ke mulut Shintarou.

Seijuuro mengerutkan keningnya, sedikit tidak enak hati ketika Shintarou menyerahkan buku pesanannya yang sama sekali tidak basah.  Dia menyimpulkan kalau Shintarou melindungi buku itu agar tidak kebasahan sedangkan pria itu membiarkan tubuhnya sendiri basah kuyup. Entah harus merasa senang atau sedih karena Shintarou melakukan sejauh itu untuknya.

Shintarou mengatakan kalau dia lelah dan mengantuk, jadi selepas mandi dia langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Seijuuro ikut tidur di sebelahnya setelah mematikan lampu kamar.

* * *

 

*********

Suara erangan mengusik tidur Seijuuro. Lalu matanya melirik jam digital yang menunjukan waktu pukul 02:12 AM, masih terlalu dini untuk bangun. Seijuuro merubah posisinya menjadi duduk lalu menyalakan lampu tidur yang nyalanya redup.

“Engh!”

Manik dwiwarnanya menoleh, mendapati Shintarou yang gelisah dalam tidurnya.

_“Oh iya, kemarin Shintarou kehujanan”_ ujarnya dalam hati.

Tangannya menyentuh dahi Shintarou – _panas-,_ tapi tubuhnya menggigil. Selembar selimut sepertinya tidak cukup untuk membuat tubuh pria bersurai hijau itu hangat. Seijuuro turun dari tempat tidurnya lalu melipat selimut bagiannya sendiri ke atas selimut Shintarou, dua lapis lebih baik dari pada satu kan?

Seijuuro khawatir dengan keadaan Shintarou. Melihatnya gelisah dalam tidur, membuat Seijuuro sendiri jadi tidak bisa tidur lagi karena rasa khawatirnya. Lalu dia melangkah ke dapur, mengambil sebaskom air dan selembar handuk kecil kemudian kembali lagi ke kamar. Mencelupkan handuk itu, memerasnya, dan menempatkannya di kening Shintarou, sesekali mengelap peluh yang sudah merambah di kulit mulus Shintarou hingga lehernya.

“Sei...” Shintarou melenguh pelan.

_“Apa dia sadar lalu memanggilku?”_ matanya terpaku pada bibir Shintarou.

_“Tidak, sepertinya dia hanya mengigau”_

Dapur menjadi tempat tujuannya lagi. Memutuskan untuk membuatkan bubur untuk sarapan nanti, meskipun ini masih terlalu pagi untuk membuat sarapan, tapi untuk memasak bubur membutuhkan waktu yang lumayan. Hanya berharap, keadaan Shintarou akan membaik secepatnya.

* * *

 

*********

Sinar matahari menerobos masuk melalui sela-sela jendela, memaksa kelopak matanya yang masih berat untuk terbuka.  Pria itu menyingkap selimut lalu meregangkan tubuhnya sebentar sembari mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

“Hm?” tangannya meraba tempat tidur yang ia tempati lalu beralih pada selimut yang tadi disibaknya. Wajahnya heran, seharusnya tidak begini.

_“Kenapa jadi aku yang tidur di sini? Ke mana Shintarou?”_ dia hanya bertanya pada entah siapa, mungkin dirinya sendiri, meskipun dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Seijuuro mendapati dirinya tertidur di tempat _seharusnya_ Shintarou yang tidur di situ, lengkap dengan selimutnya.

“Oh Sei, kau sudah bangun?” Seijuuro menoleh ke arah soffa _double_ yang ada di ruang kamar mereka. Shintarou duduk di sana menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran soffa.

“Kenapa aku...-“

“Tadi pagi, mungkin subuh, kau tertidur di soffa tanpa selimut. Tadinya aku ingin membangunkanmu, karena posisi itu bisa menyebabkan sekujur tubuhmu pegal-pegal. Tapi kelihatannya   kau terlalu pulas, jadi aku memindahkanmu ke situ”

Ah, Seijuuro ingat, setelah dirinya memasak bubur, dia kembali ke kamar, memeras kembali handuknya dan menempatkannya lagi di kening Shintarou. Lalu untuk menunggu pagi, dia duduk di soffa, niatnya sekalian memantau keadaan Shintarou. Tapi, sepertinya dia malah ketiduran, lalu Shintarou menggendongnya ke – _EH?!_ Membayangkannya saja membuat Seijuuro malu sendiri.

“Kau...  bagaimana keadaanmu?” mencoba menyingkirkan kegugupan yang menderanya.

“Sudah baikan, terimakasih sudah merawatku semalaman” bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum. Membuat wajah Seijuuro tiba-tiba memanas. Shintarou yang tersenyum itu langka, dan sekali Seijuuro melihatnya, reaksinya suka terasa berlebihan.

Seijuuro sendiri bingung,  dia dan Shintarou seringkali berdebat karena keduanya pada dasarnya punya watak yang keras, meskipun biasanya diakhiri dengan Shintarou yang mengalah _–jangan tanya kenapa-_   tapi kadang-kadang mereka bisa seperti pasangan di drama-drama romantis. Ingat! mereka _sering_ berdebat, _kadang_ romantis.  Sungguh perbandingan antara mayoritas dan minoritas.

Kali ini Seijuuro tidak ingin merusak pagi yang (menurutnya) paling cerah selama sebulan terakhir. Meliburkan diri lagi mungkin tidak apa-apa. Jangan di contoh, tapi sebenarnya Seijuuro nyaris sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya untuk hari ini kemarin.

“Shin, ayo sarapan, aku sudah buatkan bubur”

“Ya”

Mereka melangkah ke ruang makan. Seijuuro menuangkan semangkuk bubur yang baru saja dia panaskan kembali. Shintarou memakannya, bergumam _“Enak”_ ketika lidahnya mengecap rasa dari bubur buatan Seijuuro.

_Kriiing! Kriiing!_

Dering telepon membuat keduanya menoleh.

“Biar aku yang angkat. Kau makan saja” Seijuuro meraih gagang telepon.

“Halo, dengan kediaman Midorima di sini” angkatnya sopan.

“Hey Shin-chan! Kau tidak masuk kerja atau bagaimana? Aku sudah mau pulang, dan kau belum juga datang? Atau jangan-jangan kau lupa jadwalmu? Tidak biasanya kau...” suara di sebrang telepon ternyata untuk Shintarou, dan si penelepon tidak juga berhenti bicara, _bertanya_ lebih tepatnya.

“Maaf, saya Seijuuro” orang di sebrang telepon langsung bungkam ketika Seijuuro menyebutkan namanya.

“Sepertinya hari ini Shintarou tidak bisa bekerja. Dia agak kurang sehat”

“ _Are?_ Shin-cha.. maksudku Midorima sedang  sakit?” nadanya terdengar kaget. Mungkin baru kali ini Shintarou tidak bekerja padahal dia ada jadwal.

“Ya, begitulah. Um, ini dengan siapa?”

“Aku, Takao Kazunari”

“Ah, Takao-san. Bisa kau gantikan Shintarou untuk satu hari ini?”

“Ya, ti-dak masalah” barusan dia bilang sudah mau pulang, dan sekarang dia setuju begitu saja untuk memperpanjang jam kerjanya menggantikan Shintarou.

“Terimakasih, maaf merepotkanmu”

“Tidak kok. Semoga Midorima cepat sembuh, tolong sampaikan itu padanya”

“Ya”

“Siapa?” tanya Shintarou ketika Seijuuro sudah kembali ke tempat duduknya.

“Temanmu” jawabnya singkat.

Shintarou hanya bergumam _“Oh”_   lalu kembali menyuap sesendok bubur dari mangkuknya. Mengingat bahwa bicara saat sedang makan itu tidak baik. Tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap jam yang tergantung di tengah dinding.

“Ya ampun! Aku ada pekerjaan pagi ini!”

Otaknya mungkin masih pusing karena bisa-bisanya dia lupa kalau hari ini dia bekerja pagi. Belum lagi dimarahi atasan karena terlambat, atau dia akan menerima ocehan panjang dari rekan kerjanya yang cerewet dan _hyperactive_.

Shintarou bangkit dari duduknya. Tapi sebelum sempat dia berdiri Seijuuro mengatakan kalau dia tidak perlu masuk kerja hari ini karena temannya sudah bersedia menggantikan jadwalnya.

“Siapa yang menggantikanku?”

“Takao Kazunari, itu yang dia sebutkan”

Takao? Bukannya bagaimana, tapi sehabis ini Shintarou yakin akan menerima omelan yang lebih parah dari rekannya itu ketimbang saat dia terlambat datang.

“Oh, dan dia juga bilang, semoga kau cepat sembuh” tambah Seijuuro.

“Aku baik-baik saja Sei. Aku bisa bekerja sekarang”

“Sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu masuk hari ini. Lagipula orang yang menggantikanmu itu sudah setuju”

_“Dia pasti setuju karena kau yang meminta”_ apa Seijuuro tidak sadar kalau cara dia memintanya itu selalu terdengar seperti memerintah?

“Sei-“

“Apa yang akan dibilang pasienmu kalau misalnya dokter yang mengurus orang sakitnya sedang sakit? Bisa saja mereka jadi tertular olehmu, atau malah sebaliknya. Masih untung kalau mereka yang tertular olehmu, kalau kau yang tertular bagaimana? Pasien rumah sakit itu rata-rata punya penyakit kronis, memangnya kau mau? Lalu kau harus di rawat inap dan...”

Sebenarnya Shintarou tidak mau memulai perdebatan di pagi hari, karena ini akan berefek sampai hari berganti.

“Kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan Sei” sekilas terdengar ngeri mendengar omongan Seijuuro. Shintarou tak pernah memikirkannya sampai sejauh itu.

“Kau memotong pembicaraanku”

“Ya, tapi kau tidak perlu berpikir hingga ke situ Sei, kau membuatku ngeri”

“Hanya memberitahu dampak terburuk yang bisa menimpamu. Kau harus berpikir ke depan Shin”

Pada akhirnya Shintarou yang mengalah _–lagi-_. Meskipun apa yang dikatakan Seijuuro ada benarnya juga, hanya saja cara penyampaiannya yang terlalu... ya, kau tahulah. Langsung mengatakan intinya yang paling buruk dari yang terburuk.

Seijuuro memandang puas ketika Shintarou tak lagi membahas pembicaraan tadi. Shintarou tidak tahu saja, kalau sebenarnya Seijuuro hanya mempunyai motif terselubung agar Shintarou bisa menghabiskan waktu dengannya hari ini. Terlalu membosankan juga jika hanya sendirian di rumah.

* * *

 

*********

Dua kursi dan satu meja kecil diletakan di sudut balkon, dengan meja yang terapit di tengah kedua kursi itu. Salah satunya sudah terisi oleh seorang pria bersurai hijau sambil menatap buku tebalnya. Matanya yang berbingkai kaca mata itu bergerak konstan mengikuti kalimat demi kalimat yang tertera di hadapannya.

“Shintarou!”

Seseorang mengusik ketenangannya, lalu pria itu menoleh. Mendapati Seijuuro yang duduk di kursi satunya setelah menukar posisi kursi dan meja hingga kursi mereka berdempetan. Sebelah tangannya menyodorkan cangkir dengan cairan yang masih mengepul dari dalamnya, sedangkan tangan yang satunya memegang cangkir yang sama untuk dirinya sendiri.

“Kopi?” Shintarou memandang isi cangkir tersebut dan mengerutkan sebelah alisnya. Apa yang dipikirkan Seijuuro hingga menyeduh kopi saat lembayung sore yang menyepuh langit hampir berubah gelap.

“Sei kopi itu akan membuatmu sulit tidur”

“Ya, itu lebih baik daripada kau mengantuk karena membaca buku yang setebal cangkir itu. Bahkan kau tidak bisa menyesap rasanya” ucapnya enteng.

_Pluk!_

“Oi, Sei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!”

“Meletakan kepalaku di lenganmu. Memangnya kau tidak lihat? Atau mungkin minusmu bertambah?”

Shintarou baru saja akan menyangkal, tapi Seijuuro kembali berbicara.

“Lepaskan buku bodohmu itu! Atau kalau mau kau berikan buku itu padaku untuk kujadikan bantal”

Pria ini tidak akan gegabah membalik ucapan Seijuuro jika buku itu tidak bodoh karena berisi banyak pengetahuan. Orang seperti Seijuuro seharusnya diperlakukan halus agar dia malu sendiri dengan perbuatannya dan sadar, bukan malah dilawan oleh perlakuan yang sama. Tapi itu sudah biasa bagi Shintarou, meskipun pada akhirnya itu adalah modus Seijuuro agar mendapat perhatiannya, tetap saja tubuhnya refleks melakukan hal-hal yang tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dipikirkannya.

Seijuuro menutup matanya, menyamankan kepalanya di lengan Shintarou yang ditindih paksa di atas pegangan tangan kursi. Baru saja dia menyesap kopinya dan meletakannya di meja. Entah dia memang tertidur atau pura-pura tidur. Tapi Sintarou sengaja untuk tidak melakukan apapun, kalau dia menunggu respon Shintarou nanti juga bangun sendiri karena kesal. Terlalu bodoh kalau berpikir Seijuuro benar-benar tidur setelah minum kopi.

Awalnya Seijuuro memang pura-pura tidur, niatnya agar Shintarou tidak terfokus lagi pada buku menyebalkan itu dan setidaknya dia berusaha mengusik dirinya karena dengan enaknya menggunakan lengan Shintarou sebagai bantal. Tapi nyatanya, pria itu tidak melakukan apa-apa, Shintarou sialan memang.

Keduanya sama-sama tidak mau terperangkap trik masing-masing, _eh trik?_ \- jadi sampai Seijuuro benar-benar tertidur pun Shintarou tidak melakukan apa-apa. Setelah dirasa keterlaluan, barulah Shintarou mengguncang tubuh Seijuuro, lengannya juga sudah pegal terjepit di antara kepala Seijuuro dan pegangan kursi.

“Sei, sudah cukup main-mainnya. Kita masuk sekarang”

Siapa yang keterlaluan? Seijuuro yang terlalu ingin mendapat perhatian Shintarou hingga berjam-jam tanpa menyerah dengan rencananya, atau Shintarou yang menghindari rencana Seijuuro yang secara garis besar terbaca olehnya?

“Sei?”

“....”

“Tck! Dia benar-benar...”

Shintarou tidak berhasil membangunkan Seijuuro. Tidak disengaja, karena kali ini Seijuuro memang sudah tertidur pulas. Shintarou menghela nafas berat, lagi-lagi harus mengangkat beban seberat tubuh Seijuuro. Kemarin tubuhnya lemas karena demam, dia bersusah payah agar tidak menjatuhkan Seijuuro ke lantai yang dingin. Sekarang sebelah tangannya kesemutan, dan angin malam yang mulai menusuk kulitnya bisa saja membuat sendi-sendinya kaku.

Akhirnya, Shintarou tetap menggendong Seijuuro. Semenyebalkan apapun dirinya, Shintarou tidak akan sejahat itu seperti membiarkan Seijuuro tidur di kursi balkon dengan angin malam yang terus berhembus.

“... pintar menggunakan trik bodoh agar bisa kuperlakukan seperti ini”

* * *

* * *

 

 

**~END~**

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, Midoaka lagi xD  
> Saya tahu ini ceritanya klise sekali haha. Intinya Sei-chan itu suka modus, tapi Shin-channya begitu... dan akhirnya ya begitu. Apasih? --#  
> Mereka manis sekali, sampe pengen saya gigit.


End file.
